


Frerard Smut

by CaothicTinyPaws



Series: Frerard AF [1]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Destroya - Freeform, Frank!Bottom, Frerard, Gay Porn Hard, Gerard!Top, M/M, Slash, Smut, my chemical romance - Freeform, no sirvo para taggear fics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaothicTinyPaws/pseuds/CaothicTinyPaws
Summary: -Gee… las fans.- Dijo entre gemidos.-Nadie sabrá nada mientras mantengas esa boquita cerrada, Frankie-él asintió,un poco atemorizado por lo que pasaría, y colocó sus manos en la cintura del pelirrojo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadie!Aguante!Nuestra!Asocialidad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nadie%21Aguante%21Nuestra%21Asocialidad).



El concierto en LeCigale había terminado hace más de una hora y la banda se encontraba en el backstage junto a un par de chicas que su manager había hecho pasar.  
Una de ellas se encontraba a su lado, hablando. Él asentía o contestaba con monosílabos intentando enfocarse en lo que la chica le contaba, pero su atención se encontraba totalmente ocupada por la imagen frente a él.  
En el sofá se encontraba Frank, acompañado de dos de las mujeres que habían pasado. El chico sonreía mientras las dos chicas se acercaban a él, colocando sus manos sobre el chico.  
Oleadas de enojo recorrían el cuerpo del pelirrojo obligándolo a apartar la mirada de aquella escena, el deseo de marcharse haciéndose cada vez más apremiante. Así que cuando Frankie se levantó del sofá y salió por la puerta que daba a la terraza a fumar, Gerard lo siguió de inmediato. Sus ojos desviándose por un segundo a su hermano menor y a Ray. El último lo miró, guiñandole un ojo y levantándose para sentarse junto a las dos chicas que miraban desconcertadas la puerta por la cual moreno se había salido.  
Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se volteó, buscando con la mirada al menor. Allí lo vio, apoyado en el barandal de la terraza, con el cabello desordenado y un cigarrillo encendido entre sus labios.  
Sin siquiera pensarlo, comenzó a caminar hacia él. Su mente inundada con la imágen de las rubias tocando a Frankie, tocando a su Frankie. Porque sí, Frank Iero era suyo y él se encargaría de demostrarlo.  
Con esta idea, llegó hasta el más bajo, le tomó de las caderas, haciendo que se diera vuelta, dándole una mirada confundida y alejando el cigarrillo de sus labios. En ese momento Gerard, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Frank, juntó sus labios con los del menor, su lengua recorriendo la boca del guitarrista.  
Frank respondió al beso rápidamente, llevando sus manos a la nuca del pelirrojo, acercándose más a él, aunque, después de unos segundos Frank empujó a Gerard, terminando el beso abruptamente y dejando a ambos chicos con la respiración agitada.  
-¿Qué haces? Ya no estamos en el escenario, Gee…- Dijo confundido y con la respiración agitada al separarse del beso.  
-¿Entonces, por qué me dejas hacer esto?- dijo el mayor aprisionandolo contra el barandal e introduciendo sus manos dentro de la camiseta de The Misfits, subiendo y bajando por toda su espalda y torso, donde se detuvo en sus pezones, haciendo que un grave gemido saliera de los rosados y carnosos labios del menor, los masajeaba despacio mientras lo besaba con intensidad y tiraba levemente de la perforación del avellana.

-Gee… las fans.- Dijo entre gemidos.

-Nadie sabrá nada mientras mantengas esa boquita cerrada, Frankie-él asintió,un poco atemorizado por lo que pasaría, y colocó sus manos en la cintura del pelirrojo.

En pocos minutos el muchacho de ojos avellana se encontraba jadeando, sin camiseta y con varios chupetones en el cuello mientras Gerard recorría su cuerpo lenta y tortuosamente con sus manos.

-Mira como me tienes Frank- Dijo el mayor entre gemidos, pegando su erección al cuerpo del más bajo,haciéndolo soltar un gemido agudo al sentir como sus entrepiernas se rozaban, cubiertas solo por la ajustada tela de sus jeans

El castaño tomó a gerard por los hombros y lo arrojó contra una de las paredes, quitándole la camiseta y bajando por el pálido pecho del pelirrojo, dando pequeñas lamidas y mordidas, deteniéndose a jugar con los pezones de este y siguiendo así hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones, bajandolos lentamente, junto a la ropa interior de Gerard.

-Ahhh…Frank- gruñó el mayor, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza cuando este pasó su lengua por la punta de su miembro, para luego introducirlo en su boca

-Mierda,ah, Más rápido Frankie- Gerard agarraba de la cabellera de Frank 

Mientras Frankie saboreaba el liquido pre-seminal que ya salía del miembro de gerard, este apretaba cada vez con más fuerza el cabello del menor, sintiendo como la presión en su estómago aumentaba cada vez más.  
El pelirrojo lo obligó a frenar, dejándolo a su altura, para luego acomodarse entre las piernas de este.  
-No pienso correrme si no es dentro tuyo, Frankie.-Dijo el mayor, gimiendo por la fricción entre sus erecciones.Un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Frank al oír estas palabras viniendo de los labios de Gerard.  
-Gee, te necesito-Dijo mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el miembro de Gerard.  
El pelirrojo llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca del castaño, y este los lamió con gusto. Gee los llevó hasta la entrada del menor, introduciendo primero uno y bombeando dentro de esta, preparandolo. Al primer dígito le siguieron dos más, estos chocaban contra su próstata con cada estocada.  
Gerard quitó sus dedos, recibiendo un agudo gemido por parte del menor. Alineó su miembro en la entrada de Frank, para luego entrar de una fuerte embestida, haciendo gemir a Frank. Luego, empezó a mover sus caderas de forma desesperada hacia delante, rápido y continuo.  
-Ahhh Gee… M-más rápido…- dijo el menor cuando Gerard tocó su próstata.  
El pelirrojo aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas mientras masajeaba la palpitante erección de Frank. Besó la mandíbula del más bajo, trazando un camino hasta el oído de este y aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas.  
-Mío.

Después de acomodarse la ropa y el cabello Gerard y Frank entraron como si nada hubiese pasado y miraron extrañados a los presentes al ver que estos no los miraban a los ojos.  
-¿Qué pasa chicos?  
-Uh...Este lugar tiene unas paredes algo finas...saben?- dijo Mikey, incómodo.  
A Frankie casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al escuchar esas 9 palabras.  
-Una buena versión de Destroya, no?-dijo Ray, soltando una sonora carcajada y haciendo sonrojar al menor.  
-Tranquilo Frankie, no le diremos a Jamia- dijo Mikey.  
Un suspiro salió de sus labios al sentir la respiración de Gee en su oído. Y calmado, le susurró:  
-Te amo, Frankie


End file.
